


Appease

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip attempts  To get through to a very headstrong Kathryn
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Appease

"I have to do this"Kathryn said to Phillip 

“Wait what are you doing?”Phillip asked her 

“I’m going to go and give Tommy a piece of my mind”Kathryn smirked 

“Play nice with him”Phillip warmed her warily 

“Like hell I will”Kathryn defiantly proclaimed 

“He’s already purchasing the hospital”Phillip says 

“You weren’t the one married to the bastard for years”Kathryn sneakily said 

Phillip couldn’t answer that “I can’t really say anything about that Kate” 

“That’s what I thought”Kathryn replies 

“Can you at least be cordial with him?”Phillip tried pleading with the woman 

“I’m not gonna roll over and play nice to appease the board”Kathryn let out a scoff


End file.
